It's always been Him
by Cheri111
Summary: Alother love hate story, Lily's p.o.v
1. Chapter 1

Hey!

Please review and give ideas!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize

Lily Evans reluctantly rolled out of bed on a chilly august morning, standing up and looking in the mirror, she saw a reflection of a 16 year old girl with long wavy red hair and emerald green eyes. To everyone in London she was just an average girl. But Lily was far from average, actually she was a witch. Yes Lily Evans had been attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the last five years. This year would be her sixth.

Lily loved everything about her school, everything that is except for James potter and his friends, or more likely known as the marauders. To tell the truth, she really only hated James. Sirius could easily make anyone smile, Remus was all around sweet, and peter. Well he didn't talk much.

"Five days until I go back" Lily said quietly to herself putting a red slash through August 26. 'I can't wait' she thought

Lily's point of view

"Lily get down here!" Petunia shouted from downstairs. Petunia is my sister. I don't think she's ever liked me. Especially since I became a witch. I sighed and walked down the stairs. There she was, starring at me with great disgust

"What do you want?" I asked

"Where did you put my shirt?" she asked, well actually she more like yelled

"Which shirt?" I asked not really caring

"My black and white tank top" She told me, as if I knew exactly what she was talking about

"The one that Vernon gave me" She said. Now I remember. That shirt looked really bad on her. Personally I think she should stay away from tank tops.

"I have no idea" I said turning around. She grabbed a hold of my wrist and as if it were an automatic reaction I pulled out my wand pointing it strait at her head

"Dad!" she screamed. I quickly put my wand away. Stupid! What was I thinking?

"Yes dear" Dad said walking around the corner

"She took out that, that thing" Petunia yelled

"Dad, sorry, she grabbed my wrist and I took out my wand and pointed it toward her. I wasn't going to do anything, I swear" I pleaded

"Now you know not to threaten your sister Lillian" Dad said

"I know but..." I started

"No buts, if you do it again I'll ground you from going to Diagon ally tomorrow" He said

"Ok" I said silently walking back upstairs. My parents always favored my sister. I really hated her. Sometimes I wish should would either kill herself, or move in with her boyfriend Vernon. Personally, I don't get what he sees in her. She's 18 and still yells for dad when I do something; she's like a little kid who always wants the center of attention.

"Now what do I need?" I silently asked myself searching the room. I was already starting to pack. I had everything I needed besides for the stuff I'm still going to use and the stuff I'm going to get tomorrow. Diagon ally is the coolest place. It's filled with tons of witch and wizard shops.

For the rest of the day I had to help my parents with yard work. They said it was the least I could do since they were driving me all the way across town. I mean when I first became a witch they were all excited and happy about it. Now I seem to be a burden to them.

"Lily lets go" my mother yelled at me. Were going to Diagon alley today, I'm supposed to be meeting my friend Katie there.

"I'm coming" I yelled running down the stairs. Ever get the feeling when you go down stairs that you're going to fall. I feel that every time I'm on the stairs. That was one disadvantage of Hogwarts; it had so many stairs in it. We got in the car and drove to the center of London.

"I'll pick you up in about three hours" my mother told me. I waved goodbye and watched her drive off. I entered the leaky caldron

"Ah, off to shop are we?" the bartender greeted me

"Yes" I said

"Well, you know what to do" He said opening up the back door for me

"Thanks" I told him as I was walking through. I walked to a brick wall and took out my wand. I tapped certain number of bricks, in a certain order and the bricks started moving. The first time I saw this I was amazed. Now after like the millionth time of seeing this, I was sort of bored with it. I walked down the crowded streets looking for Katie. I spotted her in front of the quiditch shop.

"Hey kit" I said walking up to her. I don't really remember how she got that nickname. All I know is Sirius always called her that, so the rest of us kind of picked up on it

"Lily, there you are" She said walking over to me

"Sorry I'm late, mum was driving me crazy" I said

"No problem, come on I need some supplies" she said pulling me into the quiditch shop.

"I really hate this" I said but stopped when I bumped into someone, causing both of us to fall to the floor

"Hi Lily" Sirius said from underneath me

"Hi Sirius" I said taking Remus's hand. He pulled me to my feet and I helped Sirius up

"Sorry about that" I said

"No problem" he said. Sirius black was probably tied for number one bachelor in the school. He had blue eyes that you couldn't help but love; he had perfect black hair that fell into his eyes. He was strong and built. He was also tall. Sirius was beater on the quiditch team and one of the marauders. This made him one of the most popular guys in school.

Remus Lupin, the sweetest of the group, had blonde hair that was kind of short, the cool thing about it was he never put anything in it, but just let it lie flat. He had grey eyes and was about an inch shorter that Sirius. He was probably the smartest of the marauders, even though he didn't play quiditch, He was still built and many girls had their eyes on him.

"Hey baby" James said putting his arm around me

"Get your filthy hands off of me Potter" I said moving away quickly

James potter, the player. He was the one tied with Sirius for number one bachelor. Being the same height as Sirius, and seeker plus captain of the quiditch team, he had most of the girl's attention at Hogwarts. He had Hazel eyes that any girl would easily melt into. His hair, I never really got his hair. It was always messy. It was a brownish color, and he was always running his hand through it (which made it even messier) for that right off the quiditch field look.

"You know you want me" He said winking at me, he walked out of the shop the other three right behind him. Peter, I don't really know what there is to say about him. He was a Short chubby kid. I never knew why he was in with the marauders; he didn't have the looks, or the brains. He didn't play quiditch; he pretty much just really worshiped the other three. Maybe that was the reason.

"Kit where'd you go?" I asked looking around

"I'm over here" Katie said standing at the counter paying for the stuff she was buying

"Why are you buying all this stuff?" I asked looking at the shopkeeper put it in the bag

"Never know when it might come in handy" she said smiling

"'How to Play Quiditch' 'Written by Eddy Woods' do you really need this? I mean you already know how to play quiditch" I asked

"I know, but I figured I'd read it anyway" She said taking the bag of stuff and walking out of the shop with me

"Whatever" I said as we walked to the clothing store

"You get fitted yet?" I asked

"No" she said as we were walking in the store, surprisingly the marauders where there. Could my day get any worse?

"Stalking me are you?" James asked walking up to me

"In your dreams" I said pushing past him

"So now you want me to dream about you?" he asked following me

"No" I said shutting the door of the fitting room in his face

"Ouch, that's a diss" Sirius said

"Tell me about it" James said sitting next to him.

Hey hoped u like it! And about the part where she said she always felt like she was going to fall on the stairs comes in handy later on in the story, but that's all I'm going to say.


	2. Chapter 2

After Katie and I got everything we needed, we still had an hour left. Thankfully there was no sign of the marauders.

"So you thinking of dating James this year?" Katie asked me

"Yea right, thinking of dating peter this year?" I asked

"No, at least James it cute" Katie said

"Then why don't you date him?" I asked

"Because, he's totally obsessed with you, besides I've got my eyes on someone else" she said

"Yes, and so does half the school" I told her. I knew she was talking about Sirius. She had a crush on him all last year

"I know, I know" she told me

"You should ask him out" I told her. Aw they would make the cutest couple

"Yea right" she said. Katie wasn't shy, but I don't think shed ever ask Sirius, of all people out.

"Anyway, I can't wait till we go back to school" I said.

"neither can I" she said.

"Hey, look it's the guys" Katie said. Not again. See, Katie and I were friends with them, and we hung out with them a lot, but it was James, he just always had a way of getting on my last nerve.

"How's my sweetie doing?" he whispered in my ear. He kissed me on the cheek and sat down.

"Don't do that" I said annoyed. He gave me his all too famous grin then looked at Sirius

"So Kitty, my dear how have you been doing" Sirius asked.

"Pretty good, and you?" She asked

"Pretty good" He said

"Might I say you look incredible today" this time kitty blushed. Sirius grinned at her also seeing the hint of red in her cheeks.

"not looking bad yourself" she said. See it's a weird thing between Sirius and Katie, they are either arguing or flirting, there's no in-between

"Sirius shut up" I said

"Someone jealous?" Sirius asked

"Of you? Yea right" I said sarcastically

"Ok now I'm hurt" Sirius said with a puppy face

"I didn't mean it that way" I pleaded

"Why should I believe you?" he asked. I got up walked around to his side of the table

"Because, even though I don't like you in that way, you're still sexy" I whispered into his ear. Katie got up and we walked away towards the leaky caldron. We got there just as my mum did.

"Come on Lily, I'm already late to drop Katie off" My mum said rushing us both

"Its ok Mrs. Evans, my mum doesn't mind" Katie said

"Don't be silly, now come on, get into the car" my mum was always rushing. It was like she worked on the clock. We pulled up in front of Katie's house.

"See you on the train!" Katie said waving goodbye as my mum drove off

On the train

"Lily, in here" Katie said as I was passing a compartment on the train

"Oh hey" I said sitting inside

"So how have you been?" she asked after I sat,

"Over the last five days, pretty good you?" I asked

"Same" She answered simply

"Padfoot, what the hell!" I heard James yell. He ran by the compartment

"Wonder what's up" Katie said

"I don't know" I said... just then Sirius came running into the compartment and closed the door

"What did you do?" Katie asked him

"Nothing I swear" he said

"Don't swear when you're lying" I said

"But I didn't do anything" Sirius said putting on a puppy face.

"Aw I believe you" Katie said patting his head. He was sitting on the floor right in front of her.

"Dog" I whispered

"What was that?" he asked

"Nothing" I said simply

"Lily, don't lie" He said

"I'm not" I said

"Whatever" he said sitting back.

"What the hell" James asked coming into the compartment

"Oh hi Prongs" Sirius said calmly

"Why the hell were you running?" He asked

"I don't know" Sirius said.

"Whatever" James said sitting down next to me. Why does he have to like me?

"Hey lily" He said sitting way to close to me. I scooted over and leaned against the wall. Then he scooted closer

"I'm going to go find Remus" I said, I got up and left the compartment, but not before James could grab my ass. Idiot I thought to myself as I made my way up the train. Finally I found Remus in a compartment with peter.

"Hey" I said walking in

"What's up Lily?" Remus asked

"Nothing, just had to get away from James" I said sitting down between Remus and the wall

"Nice try" Remus said and James entered the compartment. But thankfully this time there was no room for him to sit next to me. I don't know if this was worse or better but he sat across from me and put his hand on my leg.

"James get off of me" I said

"Come on Lily you know you want me" He said again rubbing my leg

"If you don't get off of me" I started

"You'll get on me?" he asked pulling me onto his lap

"James! Stop it!" I yelled.

"Why?" he asked

"James let go" I said again lowering my voice

"Go out with me" he asked

"No" I said

"Then I don't see a reason to let go of you" he said. I just noticed that my knee was in the same place, that and guy wouldn't want to be hit in

"Want to bet?" I asked kneeing him in the groin. He immediately let go of me and I ran down the hall and into the compartment with kitty and Sirius.

"Why are you so out of breath?" Sirius asked

"No reason" I said sitting across from kitty. Sirius was still on the floor.

"Ok?" he asked

"Can you just do me a favor and sit next to me?" I asked. And he did

"Ok why?" he asked sitting down

"So James can't" I said

"Why what happened?" he asked. I explained

"Ow" Sirius said

"Yea, I just don't want him sitting next to me or in front of me" I said

"Its ok Lily, I'll protect you" Sirius said putting his arm around me

"I really feel safe now" I said sarcastically

"You should" he said.

Hey. review on watcha think...


	3. Chapter 3

"James!" a fellow fifth year screamed from somewhere down the train.

"Sirius, you have to see this" James said breathlessly bursting into the compartment

"Here we go" I whispered to myself. Another one of James' perfect pranks. Oh god save me.

"What did you do?" Sirius asked getting up. I wonder what did Mr. Potter do now?

"Cant explain" James said.

"Well then lets go" Sirius said running out of the compartment with James.

"Those two are the best" Katie said shaking her head and looking out the window

"What do you mean?" I asked. They're both ridicules

"Did you ever notice, how no matter what Sirius and James can make you laugh?" Katie asked me

"Yea" I said silently wondering what this was leading up too

"I think that makes them the best" she said getting up and leaving the room. I sat there and thought about it. But honestly it just made me think that she was going crazy. She always had those 'way out there' thoughts. I got up and followed Katie. She was sitting next to Remus, peter on the other side.

"Now what the hell was that about?" I asked sitting next to peter. Not my choice

"Nothing, just wanted to see Remus" Katie said

"Oh" I said silently. Sirius and James came strolling into the compartment. James made his way to sit next to me, but Sirius slipped behind him and sat down.

"Sirius what the?" James asked getting off of Sirius' lap.

"I wanted to sit here" Sirius said like a seven year old. James laughed and sat down on the other side of kitty

"Thanks" I whispered into Sirius' ear. I saw him grin.

When the train pulled into the station, everyone on the train was famished. We got off the train heading for the carriages. I always wondered what had pulled these. Sirius had told me that he sees these weird demented horses. And that the only reason he can see them is because when he was little he saw someone die in his family. But to be honest I don't think anyone believes Sirius, except for maybe the marauders.

"After you" Remus said helping me into a carriage. Kitty got in next, followed by Remus and peter. I assumed that James and Sirius had gotten into the one behind us.

"Still as beautiful as ever" Katie said as we pulled up. I looked at the school. I had never seen a more beautiful place. The castle was huge! It towered up into the sky. I looked down and walked up the steps to the main entrance. The huge oak doors were both open as people filled the entrance hall. Everyone sat down in the great hall waiting for the first years to come.

"I can't wait" I said sitting down Katie in front of me

"Favorite part of the year" Sirius said sitting down across from me next to Katie

"You say that every year" I said looking at him rub his hands together liking his lips.

"Because it's true" he said.

"Yea but we won't be eating for awhile" I told him

"Shih my stomach doesn't know that yet" Sirius said rubbing his stomach

"Whatever" I said turning around as the first years started to walk in. Katie was on the other side of the table right across from me, Sirius was on her left, and to the left of him was James. To the left of me was Remus, and to the left of him Peter. I watched the first year walk to the front of the hall. Some were shaking. I remembered how scared I was the first time I walked into the hall. All the other kids starring at you, you don't even know how they are going to sort you. And if you do, you don't know where you are going to be sorted into.

"Before we start the sorting ceremony, please let me inform you all that the forbidden forest is off limits. Also there is to be……… Let the sorting begin" (A/N sorry I just don't want to have a very long speech. So you can fill in what you think he'd say)

After the sorting

"I welcome you all to another wonderful year at Hogwarts, let the feast begin" he waved his hands and food appeared everywhere.

"Wow, I guess nothing has changed" Katie said referring to James and Sirius. They were shoving food into their mouths like it would disappear any moment

"That's just sick" I said turning back to my plate

"They do it, every year. At every meal, everyday" Katie said

"I know, and every time they do it, it's sick" I said not looking up from my plate.

"Well I'm hungry" Sirius said with a mouth full of food. I looked up at him. The face he was giving me was so funny.

"You're too cute" I said laughing

"Only cute?" HE asked

"Shut up" I said playfully

"I see how much I'm loved" he said sarcastically

"Aw, I love you Sirius, but only as a really hot Friend" I said. Thinking about what I just said. He looked at me funny, then smiled

"So now I'm hot" he asked

"Shut up" I said again. He smiled at me and continued eating.

"Honestly how much can you eat" I asked him, already full

"James ate more than me" he said. I looked at James who was talking to Remus, he glanced over at me when he heard his name but turned back to Remus

"Maybe, but your still eating" I said

"Ok, but you're the only person who can know this, my stomach is a bottomless pit" he said really seriously

"Shut up" I said laughing

"It's true" James said now joining the conversation. I went silent and looked at Sirius.

"Told ya" he said

"I honestly think, that you need help" I said teasingly turning to Katie.

"Ow" Sirius said. I turned my head to see what was going on. Both he and James were quiet. So I turned back to Katie

"Anyways isn't this your brothers last year?" I asked her

"Yea he's in seventh, actually he's right over there" Katie said pointing about halfway up the Gryffindor table. Her brother was talking to his friends. He had reddish brown hair that he spiked in the front. He was really tall and skinny, but built. It was fun to hang out with him, he always did the funniest things.

"Lily are you there?" Katie asked me. Apparently I had zoned out on the back wall.

"Yea" I said quietly

"Ok cause you kind of zoned out for a second" she told me

"Oh sorry about that" I said looking at her

"No problem, so whats up?" she asked

"Nothing just thinking" I said

"About what?" she asked

"I don't know" I said thinking

"How do you not know?" she asked

"I guess since I have so much stuff on my mind, that I can't think strait" I said still thinking

"Makes sense" she said

"What makes sense?" Sirius asked

"Nothing Sirius" I said looking over at him

"Fine… don't tell me" he said looking really sad

"Ok" Katie said. Sirius looked up

"Damn that usually works" he said quietly

"Idiot" James mumbled

"You a prefect again this year right?" I asked looking at Remus

"Yup" he said

"Have you ever found it weird, that you four are in detention for almost half the year, every year for the things you're supposed to stop, and yet you're still a prefect?" I asked him

"Yup" he said smiling

"Will the Prefects please lead you class mates to your common room. Head boy and Head girl I need to speak with you in my office" Dumbledore said

"Lets go" Remus said getting up, everyone behind him. They walked up the long staircases to the Gryffindor table. You could hear gasps from all the first years as they saw the pictures on the walls move. We finally got into the common room and sat on the couches.

"So…" Katie started trying to find something to talk about

"Hey guys" Felesha said walking in the room, She was about the same height as me and had long wavy dark blonde hair. She has light green eyes and was always smiling, Kat walked in behind her, Kat was also the same height with short black hair that went to a little bit above her shoulder, her originally brown eyes now had cat eye contacts. So they were yellow with a black strip in the middle. They walked over and sat in the chairs around the fire

"Hey" almost everyone said at the same time

"Where's Em?" I asked, and almost as if on queue em walked through the portrait, she a little taller than me had brown hair to her shoulders, she had brown hair and was usually the most energetic of the group. Katie was probably the one who had the weirdest thoughts that were way out there, and acted totally psycho sometimes but could always make you laugh. Plus she didn't really care what anyone thought of her so she was always experimenting changing her hair color and stuff. Felesha probably the quietist was the one who could make you think, always asking questions that didn't have answers. She was a lot like Katie in the sense that she had the same taste in clothes and stuff. And Kat, another hyper one; she is obsessed with a thing called anime. Or Japanese books from America. She can also speak some Japanese.

"Right there I'm guessing" Sirius said looking up

"I guess so" I said

"So what do we do now?" Katie asked thinking and starring at the ceiling

"Kit, Are you ok?" Sirius asked looking over at her

"Yea, why?" she asked

"Well you haven't moved since we got here, and you're staring blankly at the ceiling" he says

"Sirius, we've only been her for like a minute, and I'm trying to think" she said looking over at him

"Well I'm really tired so I'm going to go to bed" I said getting up and walking towards the stairs

"Night" everyone said

"Night" I said walking up the stairs, em came in a minute later, and before I fell asleep I remember everyone coming in but Katie.


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my curtains the next morning, and the sun shined brightly through. I Squinted slightly and looked around. Everyone was still asleep. I was usually the first one up anyways, so I got up and opened my trunk. I pulled out a black book and walked back to my bed. Sitting there I opened the book took out a feather and quill and started to write. I always wrote in my diary in the morning about things that happened the day before. That way I knew I wouldn't miss anything after I had already wrote in it.

After I had written, I slid the book under my bed. That's where I always had always kept it whenever I was at Hogwarts. Again I got up and stepped into the bathroom to take a shower. When I came out (fully dressed) everyone was awake.

"Good morning" I said walking happily over to my bed

"Morning" I heard a few mumble

"How can you be this wound up, this early in the morning?" Felesha asked laying back down

"Because it's the first day of school" I said again eager.

"Calm down" I heard Katie say stepping into one of the shower stalls. Our bathroom had four shower stalls and four bathroom stalls. Everyone in the room started to get ready. After about a half hour we all walked down into the common room. Sirius whistled as we came down the stairs. I simply rolled my eyes and sat on the couch. The others sat in random places, Katie next to Sirius who put his arm around her.

"Good morning ladies" Sirius said charmingly

"Morning Sirius" I said. I heard everyone else say good morning.

"Sirius" James said running into the common room

"What?" Sirius asked

"Come on" James said. Sirius looked at Katie, winked then got up and followed James out of the room. I guessed that Remus and peter were already out there.

"Changed your hair already?" I asked noticing that Katie's black tips were now a bright red

"Yup" she said

"Lets go eat" Em said getting up, Kitty and Felesha following her out of the room

"I'm so tired" Kat said resting her head on the back of the couch

"Come on, wake up" I said

"Let's just go eat" She said dully, I walked with her down to the great hall. We joined the others at the table.

"Favorite part of the day" Sirius said eating

"I thought dinner was?" Katie joked

"I have three favorites" Sirius said

"Figures" I said silently

"Hey Lily, Join me for diner tonight?" James asked grinning at me

"Don't we eat dinner at the same table every night?" I asked

"I mean a dinner just for me and you somewhere else" he says

"Um, let me think about that… No" I said looking him strait in the eye. He still smiled staring at me

"Prick" I silently whispered

"Come on Lils you should give him a chance" Em said

"What? Where have you been for the last five years?" I asked seriously

"Ok, ok never mind" Em said.

"Kat, When's our first class?" I Asked

"Nine" Kat said turning back to Vincent. They had been dating since last year, and in my opinion made the cutest couple. Vincent was pretty tall, about the same height as Sirius. He had black hair that spiked up and, His blue eyes were so… well I don't know the word for them.

"Well we better get to class" Felesha said. I got up with the others and headed out of the hall towards class. We had transfiguration first.

"Welcome students, take your seats" Professor Undomiel said. I walked around the desks and took a seat next to Kat. It was towards the back by the window. Felesha and Katie sat in back of us. Em sat next to a girl named Amanda.

"Today…" The Professor started but was cut off when the Marauders strolled in

"Boys will you please make an effort to be on time, next time" Undomiel said. They sat down. Sirius and James behind Felesha and Katie and Remus and peter next to them

"Sorry professor" Remus said.

"Like I was saying…" The professor started. I never really paid attention in class. I didn't really need to. I studied for the tests from the book, not from notes.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Kat was writing really fast and smiling

"Writing a note" She said not looking up from the paper

"Vincent?" I asked

"Yea" She said. I starred down at my blank piece of paper. All of a sudden words started to appear

"Will… you… go… out… with… me?" I read aloud silently as the words appeared

"What?" Kat asked

"Nothing" I said looking over at James. He grinned at me. And I shook my head no.

'Come on, just one date' appeared on the paper.

'No' I wrote back. Apparently he had got the message

'Why not?' he wrote

'No comment' I wrote back

'Fine, love you. Love James' he wrote. I tried to write back but he had crumbled up his paper. Apparently he had found out a way to make two peoples paper into one or something. That way whenever you wrote it appeared on the other person's paper.

"Yea right" I whispered silently to myself

"What was that?" Kat asked

"Just something James wrote" I said

"Aw, did he say I love you again?" Kat asked in a mocking voice.

"Shut up" I joked. She turned back to her paper and starting writing again

"Kitty" I Whispered turning around. She was also turned around trying to stop Sirius from playing with her hair. She turned to face me and Sirius again continued running his fingers through her hair

"What's up?" I asked

"Nothing, you?" she said

"Nothing, bored" I said

"When did James tell you he loved you" She whispered

"Are you eavesdropping?" I asked

"That was the only thing I heard" Katie said.

"Yea, but you know he always says it and doesn't mean it" I said

"Yea, buts its still fun to tease you about it" Katie said smiling

"Aren't you a great friend" I joked

"Yup" She said turning around again to stop Sirius. After transfiguration we had charms with Professor Tintalle. Then potions with professor Hasufel, Defense against the dark arts with professor Orald, divination with professor Tinuviel and Herbology with professor Halbarad. Our teachers had the weirdest names. Finally after a full day of classes, I sat in the common room with everyone else.

"Our first day back and we already have homework," Sirius said banging his head on the table

"Don't think too hard now Padfoot" James said. Sirius looked up at him.

"Shut up" He said banging his head again

"He does have a point," Katie said

"Whose side are you on?" Sirius asked looking her in the eye.

"When did we pick sides?" Katie asked. He grinned at her and rested his head on the table.

"Ok? Anyway we have tests this year, that's why we have homework" em said

"Shh don't tell me that" Sirius said

"Sirius, has convinced himself that there are no tests this year" Remus said

"Why?" I asked

"I don't know" James answered

"Well I'm going to meet Vincent" Kat said getting up

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Katie teased her. The look or her face said one thing. 'Shut up'.

"Shouldn't that be don't do anything you 'would' do?" she asked

"Shut up" Katie said throwing a pillow at her. Kat walked out of the room

"They make such a cute couple," I said

"Who?" Sirius asked

"Kat and Vincent" I said. Wondering if he ever really listened

"Yea…but why'd you say that out of nowhere?" He asked

"Sirius… just shut up," I said

"That's harsh," He said

"Sirius Kat just left " Katie said,

"So?" he asked

"So never mind" Katie said. I assumed she was going to explain but decided not to

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" Sirius asked

"Padfoot! Kat just left to see Vincent, so Lily said they make a cute couple" Remus explained

"Oh, ok" Sirius said

"You know, for someone who makes top grades, you can be really thick sometimes," Em said

"I just didn't hear the first part" Sirius defended himself

"Anyway…" I said trying to find something to talk about

"Hey Lily?" James asked

"What Potter?" I turned and asked. I knew he was going to ask me out. Getting prepared for the worst.

"Can you help me with this?" He asked

"No Potter… wait what?" I asked

"Can you help me with this essay?" He asked. Potter needs help? Something wrong

"What do you need help for?" I asked

"Because I don't know what to write," He said. Fine but he better not do anything

"Fine" I said walking over to him. I saw him wink at Sirius when I got there. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him move his hand.

"Don't you dare" I said watching him pull his hand back

"Just thought I'd help you get comfortable," He said sweetly grinning. Prick. Why do I even bother? I ignored him and sat in the chair next to him.

"Looks like your doing fine" I said looking at his paper. I was about to get up but he pulled me back down

"But I don't know what to write next" He said grinning at me

"If this is some stupid prank" I started

"Its not" James said cutting me off

"Just write more about what you wrote," I said again trying to get up, with no luck

"Like what?" He asked putting his arm around me slowly. There was no point in taking it off, seeing in how I wouldn't be able too, because of his strength.

"Just write about the ingredients, and where to find them" I said

"Oh ok" he said simply. I got up, only to be pulled down again

"What?" I asked getting annoyed

"I want you to sit with me," He said sweetly

"Why?" I asked dully

"Because" He said

"Sorry potter, but I have my own things to do," I said. I am going to slap you at any moment if you don't let me go.

"But, I feel so lonely" He said sliding his hand up my leg. Yeah right

"Then go snog someone," I said

"Ok," he said pulling me into a very deep kiss.

Hey, please review

Hope u enjoyed

Katie


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't you ever" I said getting up mad as ever. I had forgotten everyone in the room. Who were now starring at us

"What?" HE asked

"You perv" I yelled

"You told me too," he said knowing it wasn't the truth

"I said to go snog someone, not me," I said. I was furious. He stood and looked me in the eye

"Want to go somewhere and make everything better?" He asked putting his arms around me. That was it. The last straw, I'm not going to take this anymore

"Don't touch me," I said slapping him. But he still didn't let go

"Potter, if you don't let go of me right now, ill make sure you'll never be able to have kids" I threatened

"But then we will never have the son we wanted" He said.

"You little prick" I said I tried to knee him in the groin but somehow he stopped me. But he actually let go

"You know where ill be" He said winking at me and sitting on the couch next to Remus and Sirius. I calmly and slowly walked upstairs.

"Lily you alright?" Em asked walking in the room

"I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, unaware that they had heard me downstairs

"Lily!" Katie said running in the room Felesha behind her

"What!" I asked

"Everyone heard that" Felesha said

"So, they already know it" I said still pissed off

"Calm down" Katie said walking over to me

"What gives him the right… that little prick" I was rambling, I didn't care if anyone heard me or not

"Lily calm down" Katie said again

"Maybe we should get one of the guys up here to help her" Felesha said

"How would that help her?" Katie asked

"Well maybe if Sirius or Remus talked to her, she'd calm down" Felesha explained

"Ok, ill go get Sirius" Katie said running down the stairs, walking back up with Sirius a minute later

"Wow, just holding a girls hand lets me up the stairs" Sirius said amused

"Shut up, can u please just calm her down" Katie asked him. I was now pacing back and fourth

"He was only joking" Sirius said walking over to her.

"You call that a joke?" I asked

"No, but you know James" Sirius said

"So?" I asked

"Breathe lily" Sirius said

"I'm breathing just fine Sirius," I said pushing him off. He took my hands

"Calm down," he said

"Ok, ok, I'm calm" I said slowly

"You sure?" He asked letting go

"Positive" I said

"So you can come back downstairs right?" He asked

"Yea" I said

"Ok lets go," he said running to the door

"Do you need a hand Sirius?" Katie asked

"No, I got it" He said stepping on the stairs. They turned into a huge slide and he slid down landing on his back

"That was awesome" Sirius said

"You sometimes scare me" Remus said laughing

"Come on Remus, try it" Sirius said.

"I've fell down those stairs before Sirius" Remus said

"Oh yeah" Sirius said remembering. I walked down the stairs with the others and sat at a table. James came up and stood behind me

"Lily can I talk to you for a second" He asked

"No" I answered

"Just come on" He said taking my hand and dragging me out of the common room

"Look, I'm sorry. I thought you knew I was only joking" He said. I looked up into his eyes. For once he was telling the truth.

"You know I don't like you" I started

"Well I heard you hate me" He said. I looked at the ground.

"I hate you when you do stupid things like that" I said not looking up. But he raised my chin with his hands so I was looking him in the eyes. I had never told him I hated him to his face.

"I just want to be close to you" He said. He leaned in and kissed me.

"Don't even try" I said pulling away and walking back into the common room.

"What was that about?" Katie asked as I walked back in

"Nothing" I simply answered

"Its never nothing" Felesha said

"I just don't want to talk about it ok?" I snapped. I ran out of the room past James (who was sitting against the wall) and all the way up to the north tower. I leaned against a wall slid down cried. I don't know why I was crying. I really had no reason too. I wiped the tears from my eyes and stared out the window. It was raining.

Again I ran. but down the stairs this time, and out into the rain. Not knowing I was being followed I ran out onto the quiditch field and just laid in the wet grass. Letting the ran come pouring onto my face. It was already pretty dark outside

"You're going to catch a cold" A voice said walking out onto the field. I'd recognize that voice anywhere, it was James.

"Why do you care?" I asked silently

"Because I don't want you to get sick" He said

"Just leave me alone" I said. Please just go

"Sorry cant do that, until you come inside"

"Then sorry, guess you're going to have to stay out here" I said not moving.

"Ok," he said laying down next to me

"Will you please just leave" I asked looking at him

"Once you come inside" He said grinning at me

"There's no way you're going to make me go in" I said getting up and walking away. He also got up. But being faster he cut me off standing right in front of me

"Want to bet?" He asked

"You wouldn't dare" I said knowing what he was going to do

"Again want to bet?" He asked

"I'm not betting with you" I said

"Ok, then I'll take that as a forfeit" He said

"What do you…? James!" I yelled as he picked me up over his shoulder and carried me inside

"Put me down!" I yelled. He finally put me down on the hard floor of the entrance hall.

"Sorry, but I had too" He said walking past me

"You know I'm juts going to go back outside" I said

"I doubt that" He said

"And why is that?" I asked. Wondering if he knew something that I didn't

"No reason" He said grinning. He turned back around and made his way back to the common room. I looked from him to the door.

"What do you know that I don't?" I asked catching up to him on the stairs

"Nothing" He said

"Then how do you know I'm not going back outside?" I asked

"Because, if you were, you would've already" He said

"Ok… but how did you know before" I asked

"I didn't" he said simply giving the password to the fat lady. The portrait swung open and I followed him until he got to the stairs of the boys dormitories. I turned around and sat on the couch

"He's so frustrating" I said

"Why?" Sirius asked curiously

"I don't know" I said. I shivered as I was still wet

"Here let me help" Remus said taping me on the head with his wand. All of a sudden I was dry and felt very warm

"How the hell did you do that?" I asked

"Something I learned awhile ago" Remus said

"Ok…" I said confused

"Hey guys. I miss anything" Kat asked as she walked into the common room. Hand in hand with Vincent

"Umm... yea" Sirius said

"Really?" Kat asked not expecting that answer. I didn't know where everyone was. But the only ones in the common room were, Sirius, Remus, Kat, Vincent, and I

"Yea… I mean James asked Lily for help, so she helped him. Then he kissed her, very passionately I might add. And then she screamed. Then he offered to make it alright, and she slapped him. Then she tried to knee him in the groin. But that didn't work. Finally she went upstairs, yelled "I hate him" a few times. Then I went up there and calmed her down. Then she came downstairs and James took her out of the room. Then she came back in yelled at Felesha for asking her what happened, ran out of the room. Laid in the rain till James went and got her. Then came back up here with him asking him a bunch of questions till he went upstairs" Sirius explained

"Right?" Vincent asked

"You kissed James?" Kat almost yelled

"he kissed me…" I said sadly

"Cool" Kat said sitting on Vincent's lap, who had sat in an armchair

"Not cool" I said

"True" Kat said looking at me

"Is it always this exciting in the Gryffindor house?" Vincent asked (he is in Slytherin)

"Between Lily and James… yea" Sirius answered

"Fun" He said

"Not really" I said. He looked at me and smiled.

"So…" Remus said

"There's always that awkward silence" Sirius said

"Yup" Vincent said

"Quiditch match on Thursday" Sirius said out of nowhere

"Really who's playing?" Vincent asked

"Gryffindor and Hufflepuff" Sirius said

"You guy's will kill them" Vincent said.

"Yea hopefully" Remus said

"There's no doubt" Vincent said, not even noticing Kat getting off his lap and walking upstairs. Or maybe he did notice and he just didn't care. But I didn't really care. I also walked upstairs and sat on my bed

"Guys" I said shaking my head

"Is that all they talk about?" Kat asked

"That and girls" I said

"Yea" Kat said sitting on her bed

"Sad" I said

"Anyway is that what really happened today?" Kat asked

"Yea" I said

. Lol Hope u enjoyed!  
Thanks to everyone else that reviewed.

Cheri


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke the next morning and reached under the bed to grab my diary. I reached around but couldn't find it. Instead, I found a note. I picked it up and read it

'Will you go out with me?' it read. I emiadiatly dropped to the floor and looked under the bed.

"Oh my god! oh my god" I panicked

"James potter!" I screamed opening the door. I ran downstairs

"Where's James?" I asked Sirius who was sitting on the couch grinning

"I don't know" He said sweetly

"Such a bad liar. Sirius tell me right now!" I said walking over to him

"Why should I?" he asked

"Because" I said.

"Well what would I get if I did tell you?" He asked.

"Just tell me where he is" I said

"He said something about going to the kitchens" Sirius said

"Thanks" I kissed him on the cheek and ran out of the room. But before I did…

"Remus did u see that?" Sirius asked like it never happened

"No" Remus lied. I ran down the stairs and tripped. I fell right into the arms of none other than James potter.

"What are you running for?" James grinned

"Where is it?" I asked

"Where is what?" he asked

"Don't act stupid" I snapped

"Fine, I threw it out the north tower window" James said.

"YOU WHAT!" I screamed

"Well there is a way to get it back" James said

"And what would that be?" I asked

"Go out with me" He said simply

"In your dreams" I said

"Well we already are dating in my dreams" James said

"I hate you" I said looking him in the eye

"Sorry but that's not new information" James said

"And when have I told you that?" I asked

'You more like, wrote it" He said pushing my diary into my hands and walking past me, the look on his face was unforgettable it looked so sad

"You read it!" I asked

"No I just starred at the cover" James said sarcastically

"I swear" I said quietly

"What?" He asked

"Nothing" I said walking back up the stairs.

"Lily" he called after me

"What?" I snapped

"Love you" He said sweetly

"Yea right" I said and continued walking. He didn't bother coming after me again. I really do hate him! He just tries to piss me off…

"Lils you ok?" Kat asked as I walked back into the common.

"Fine" I answered in a low tone

"Yea… I'm really going to believe you when you sound like that" Kat said

"James read my diary" I said

"He what?" Kat asked

"He snuck up to our room and stole it" I said

"That's James" Kat said laughing

"Am I the only one who seems bothered by him in the girl's dorm" Lily said

"Yup" Sirius said

"Do you ever not listen?" I asked

"Nope" he answered walking up to me. I laughed

"SO its ok when I listen to you?" He asked

"What?" I asked confused

"Well you laugh when I do it, but get mad when it's James" Sirius explained

"Yea but when it's James it's…" I started

"Different? How is it different?" He asked

"I... I don't know it just is" I said. He looked me in the eye

"You know I'm right" he said. And the truth was, he was making sense

"Look when James over hears what I say, he uses it against me" I told him

"Like when?" Sirius asked. I thought about it

"Well I can't exactly remember a time" I started

"Because he never did" Sirius said

"Yea but he used what was written about him in my diary against me" I said

"Only because you told him you hated him" Sirius said grinning

"How did… wait you read it too?" I asked

"No I didn't. I swear. James told me" Sirius said

"Oh" I said calming down.

"Why don't you just give him a chance?" Sirius asked

"I knew that was the only reason you're playing with my head" I said walking away

"Lily, I'm just trying to make you realize that you hate him for no reason" Sirius said, I stopped walking and turned around. He had said that loudly and a lot of the people in the common room were now starring at us. I had gotten used to it though; it seemed to happen a lot

"No reason? What about all the stuff he's done to me" I asked getting angry. Little did I know he had walked into the common room and was now watching us from the door

"I've been in on a lot of that stuff too, and you don't hate me" Sirius said

"Yea, but you don't grab my ass, and pull me onto your lap holding my there until I go out with you. Or you don't just kiss me out of nowhere when you know perfectly well that I'm going to get mad at you for doing it. Believe me Sirius I could stand here all day naming things that I hate about him that you don't do" I had yelled this time.

"Lily! Did you ever think maybe I was doing those things for a reason?" James yelled now walking up to me

"Yea. And what the hell would those reasons be?" I asked still yelling

"Maybe, if it's possible. I mean if you will believe me, that I actually like you! Or that I don't see you as just any girl, but someone who seems special" He said his voice getting louder. Everyone was now starring at us. I looked around.

"Yes because forcing me to do things really shows that! Just stay away from me" I said quietly walking up the stairs to the girl's dorm. Kat ran up after me. Everyone else was sitting on there beds.

"What the hell was that about?" Katie asked me

"Nothing" I said burying my face in my pillow

"Lils, we got class" Kat said walking over to me

"I'm not going" I yelled

"You have to" Kat said

"Just tell the teachers I'm sick" Lily said

"Then you would be with madam" Kat said referring to the nurse

"So just make something up!" I yelled. Kat left with the others. I rolled onto my back and starred up and the ceiling. Again I was crying, and for no reason. Well the reason was James, but I didn't know why. This time though, it wasn't dark and it wasn't raining, so I had nowhere to go.

Narrators point of view

The girls walked downstairs and into the silent common room. everyone had left except for Sirius and James who were on the couch. And the girls continued out the door, well everyone except for Katie

"Well you tried" she said sitting next to James

"Yea a lot of good that did me" he said getting up and leaving

"You just had to bring it up" she said to Sirius

"Hey, I was trying to help him, I didn't think he was actually there" Sirius said

"I know" she said

"And you know what I said was true" he said

"Actually I didn't hear what you said, only what lily was yelling back to you" she said

"oh" he said

"Look, I'm going to go. Don't want to be late" she said

"But we're always late" he says getting up with her and walking out of the room

"True" she said as they walked, and like usually got into an argument with him over something stupid on the way there ending up being late for class.

Lily's point of view later in the day (lunch)

"You know, James was worried about you when you weren't in class" Felesha said

"And I'm supposed to care?" I snapped

"Just telling you" Felesha said

"Sorry, I'm just not in the best of moods" I said smiling.

"I can see that" she said also smiling

"Anyways…" Em said trying to make conversation

"Where's Kat?" Katie asked

"Over there" Felesha pointing to the Slytherin table

"Ohh" I said turning back to my plate

"How come you weren't in class?" Sirius asked sitting down next to me

"Didn't feel good" I said

"Feel better?" he asked

"Kind of" I said lying.

"Well then let's go to the hospital room" Sirius said picking me up, and throwing me over his shoulder

"Sirius put me down!" I yelled

"Nope, we have to get you medical attention" Sirius joked carrying me out of the hall. He finally put me down in front of the hospital doors.

"Go on" He said

"Sirius I'm not really sick" I said

"Then why did you skip classes?" he asked. I knew that he knew from the beginning that I wasn't sick, just by the sound of his voice

"Because I'm not feeling good in the mind" I said

"What?" he asked confused

"Sirius I don't know if this makes sense to you, but I don't like it when I'm constantly yelling at James, or you, or anyone else" I said

"So?" he said still confused

"So after the fight in the common room, I just needed time to think" I said

"Oh, well why didn't you say that in the first place?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and walked with him back to lunch.

Please review, I'll try and update soon!

Cheri


	7. Chapter 7

"What the hell was that all about?" Remus asked as we sat back down.

"Nothing" I mumbled

"Seemed like something" James snickered

"Why the hell do you care?" I asked

"I don't, I was just pointing out something" James said looking at his plate

"Whatever" I mumbled

"See I can't even talk to you without you thinking that I'm lying" James said getting up. He picked his stuff up and left

"And I can't even get through a meal without him saying something" I said also getting up. Instead of following James, to where ever he was going, I went outside onto the grounds. It was a cloudy day, which in my opinion made everything look beautiful. But I'm weird like that. I love the rain, and hate it when it's always sunny. I walked deep into the forbidden forest. I didn't care if it was forbidden or not, it was the only place to go.

Although, this was a mistake, because after ten minutes of walking, I was lost

"Great… Just great" I said silently to myself. I looked around. Everything looked the same. Thankfully it was around one… so I didn't have to worry about it getting dark.

"Spoke too soon" I said hours later. Still walking in the woods, watching the sky slowly turn from purple and pink to black.

"Lily!" I heard someone yell. Yes finally I'm saved… wait… don't tell me that's James. I thought as I saw someone run towards me

"You all right?" James asked trying to catch his breath.

"Why are you here?" I said turning and walking away from him

"Because we were all worried about you," James said walking with me

"I don't need your help" I said and continued walking

"Oh yea… that's why you've been in the forest for the last eight hours is it?" James said grinning at me

"Ok, so maybe I'm lost…" I said

"Come on" He said taking my hand and pulling me the other way

"I think I can follow you without touching you" I said pulling my hand out of his and walking behind him. We walked for about twenty minutes.

"Umm…" James said thinking

"What do you mean umm?" I asked. Oh great… were lost

"Nothing, it's this way" He said turning left

"You know, for someone who sneaks into these woods every month, you sure" I started but stopped when he stopped walking

"What?" I asked

"You know about that?" He asked cautiously

"About making up excuses for pour Remus just so you four can wonder around the woods doing who knows what? Yea" I said

"Oh ok" James said as he started to walk again.

"Whatever, where are we going?" I asked.

"Um, I'm not exactly sure" He said looking around

"What! Oh great I'm stuck in the woods with you forever" I said dreading it.

"I doubt forever, but for now… yea" He said

"Great" I said silently to myself

Yea this chapter is really short I know… but I wanted to get the point of her stuck in the woods…alone…with James… kind of scary. Just hope she doesn't kill him. Anywayz Review!

Cheri


	8. Chapter 8

"Well don't make it sound like were going to die" James told me. It was now dark, and to tell the truth it was really creepy.

"We are going to die," I said looking around into the darkness

"No were not," He said putting his arm around me

"Just because I'm scared… doesn't mean you can touch me" I said moving father away from him.

"Your scared?" He asked grinning even more now

"Well it's dark… and were lost in the woods… I'd make no sense not to be scared," I said. I don't even think I made sense to myself

"So your scared of the dark?" he asked

"No, I love the dark" I said. And I wasn't sarcastic either. I really did love the dark

"You know your not making sense right?" He asked

"Look, I love the dark. I just don't like being in the middle of the forest lost when it's dark, especially the forbidden forest." I explained

"Oh" he said now getting what I was saying. It was quiet for a few minutes

"What the hell?" I said quickly turning around

"What?" He asked

"I thought I heard something," I said looking around. It's just my mind, its playing tricks on me. Ok maybe not. I thought hearing something else

"James… there's something out there" I said moving a little closer to him

"Lily, its ok, calm down" He said pulling me into a hug

"It is not ok" I said pulling away "I'm telling you, there is something out there" I repeated.

"There's lots of things out there," he told me

"Oh yea, your making me feel a lot better James" I said

"It's the truth," He said moving towards me

"I know, I know," I said. I turned to the left and started walking

"Ok, we'll try this way" He said catching up and walking next to me.

"Well, there has to be a reason for this, I mean everything happens for a reason right?" He said. Aww that's sweet, he believes it too. Wait this is James were talking about. And didn't I write something like that in my diary. Does he really think I'm that thick?

"Actually I don't believe that" I lied

"Yes you do," He said

"And how would you know?" I said. He was proving my point

"I… I don't," He said looking the other way

"Next time, don't use what I write against me," I said walking a little faster

"Sorry, I was just trying to get you not to hate me" he said

"Impossible, but sense were stuck in the middle of the woods… together, I don't see why we cant be civil towards each other" I explained

"Cool" he answered simply. But I think he was a little hurt.

"Does anyone know that you came to look for me?" I asked

"No… why?" he asked

"I just figured that if someone did, and you didn't return, that they'd come look for you," I explained

"Oh… nope" he said

"Ok… so what are we going to do?" I asked

"No idea" He answered simply

"You know, you're as much help as if I was alone" I said

"Yea, but now you don't have to be scared," he said smiling. I looked up into his eyes and smiled back. Wait no. Don't smile back! What am I doing?

"You know… you're really pretty when you smile" he told me. I blushed. And he seemed to notice because he smiled. Wait why am I blushing. Its just James.

"Shut up" I joked

"Didn't know you were so offensive about complements," He said. I looked up into his eyes. I never really liked them, but right now I was getting lost in them. I quickly locked my eyes to the floor

"You ok?" He asked

"Fine, I'm fine" I said still looking at the floor.

"Ok?" he said. By the tone of his voice I knew he knew I was lying.

"I just have a headache, I've been walking all day," I said. Wait how would that give me a headache?

"Ok? Well lets take a break then" He said stopping and walking over to a big rock. He sat down. I also stopped walking and watched him. I sat on a low tree branch that was across from him, but a few feet away.

"Why are you sitting so far away?" he asked. I looked up at him. Ok maybe more than a few feet.

"Because there's no where else to sit" I said quickly

"You can sit here," he said motioning next to him

"I'm fine here," I said. He laughed and rolled his eyes

"What?" I asked now smiling

"Do you hate me that much?" he asked

"Well let's see, no. But that last time I sat next to you, you started making out with me," I said looking him in the eye

"And you still haven't admitted how much you liked it" he said grinning. I couldn't help but laugh. Why am I laughing? I shouldn't be laughing. Aw he has such cute eyes. Wait I did not say that!

"Yea, I just loved making out with you, that's exactly why I slapped you," I said smiling

"Love hurts," he says. He always has an excuse

"Yea…that's it," I said sarcastically

"Lets keep walking," He said getting up.

"Ok?" I said also getting up. I caught up to him and we started walking again.

"So why did you run into the forest in the first place?" he asked

"I don't know… I guess I was just upset, and it was the only place to go," I said

"Gryfindor tower?" he said suggesting it

"That's where you were going," I said

"Oh, it was right after that" he said looking at the floor

"Yea" I said quietly

"Yea" he said quietly. It felt so awkward now. I just kept my eyes locked to the floor in front of me. Trying not to trip. Though it's probably not possible or my mind is playing tricks on me, It seemed like it kept getting darker and darker even thought it was already pitch black. Glancing over at James he was also keeping eye contact with the floor. I silently laughed to myself.

"What?" he asked

"Nothing" I said not looking up.

"So do you like spy on me or something?" he asked

"No, why?" I asked

"Because you know about us sneaking into the woods" he said

"I just wondered why Remus had an excuse every month. So I watched all of you" I said

"Oh" he said quietly

"I still say you liked watching me" he said smiling. Why does he have to be such an ass?

"You know, all those girls I slept with. I was just trying to make you jealous" he said.

"Oh yea, sleeping with girls makes me jealous, and the fact that you used all of them made me want you so badly" I said sharply

"Well I told you the reason I did it" he said. No one was smiling anymore. The tension was really high too.

"It still wasn't a good reason. And how do I know that your not only going to use me?" I asked.

"Because, because I love you" he said. I stood there frozen. Not that word again.

"And how do I know that that's not a lie?" I asked.

"Why would it be?" he asked

"Do you know, how many times I've heard you say 'I love you' to those girls that you used?" I asked

"But I didn't mean it then" he said.

"And you don't mean it now" I said meanly. I walked in the opposite direction that he was going and started to run. I had no idea what I was doing, or where I was going. Making sure that I couldn't hear him anymore, I sat down against the tree after about an hour I heard foot steps getting closer. I quietly stood up and back up into a tree. I didn't think it was James this time. And I was feeling really scared. No that the footsteps were closer I knew it wasn't James, because it sounded like four feet instant of two. But they were walking in rhythm so it sounded more like and animal than two people. Suddenly the footsteps stopped

"Lily is that you?" someone said

"Sirius?" I asked. I ran up to him.

"Finally, I've been looking all over for you" he said pulling me into a hug

"Thank god you here. But how did you find me?" I asked

"Lucky I guess" he said

"Where's James?" I asked

"He found his way back to the castle, after he looked for you for awhile" Sirius explained

"Oh" I said silently

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing, I just thought an animal was coming" I said

"Nope just me" he said. He was smiling a little different than his usual grin. (because he found her by turning into his dog form)

"So do you remember the way out?" I asked

"Like the back of my hand" he said grinning.

"Ok then, let's go" I said. We started to walk in the opposite direction that I ran. Figures, I should've just stayed with James. But he was being such an ass.

"So what happened between you and James" Sirius asked. But it wasn't like the what happened sexually... but more of, James came back pissed. What happened?

"Nothing" I said

"Ok" he said not believing me. And I could tell by his voice that he didn't

"It's me and James, we just got into another fight" I said

"Oh, over what?" he asked

"Him using people" I said silently

"Oh, so the same old stuff" Sirius said, I laughed

"Yea, pretty much" I said

"You know the reason he did it right?" Sirius asked

"He's explained it to me many times" I said rolling my eyes

"Do you believe it?" Sirius asked

"Even if that's the reason he did it. It's not right" I said

"Yea I guess" he said

"I mean you do it too, and I know that, but for some reason I don't hate you for it" I said thinking about it

"I don't use people!" Sirius said. I looked up at him

"I just give them what they want, even if it is just one night" Sirius said

"You're such a physco" I said

"I accept that complement" he said grinning

"That's why there all upset when you break it off with them" I said

"But I never date them. I mean it's not official. I flirt with them they follow me to my room, and" he started

"Ok, I don't need anymore info" I said quickly. He laughed and put his arm around me. But it was in a friend kind of way. So I didn't mind it. Sirius was like a brother to me, or more of a really good friend that I could trust.

"I wasn't going to tell you any of the details" he said laughing

"Ok, I wasn't sure" I said also laughing

"You'll have to find those out from experience" he joked

"Then I don't think I want to know" I said laughing

"Now I'm insulted" he said as he stopped walking and removed his hand

"Aww pour Sirius.. Come on lets go" I said laughing

"What's the rush? I mean were stuck in the middle of the forest at night…" he said joking around

"Shut up" I said

"I was only joking, and I know. Besides… I couldn't betray a friend" Sirius said

"And what's that mean?" I asked

"Well, James likes you" he said

"Oh... Yea" I said. I really should've known that

"Plus I like one of your friends" he said

"Oh and which one do you like?" I asked

"That I cannot tell" he said smiling


End file.
